


He's Like The Wind

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Swayze? A What If fic should a 30-ish Michael get a response from his fan letter of 1987? How would Brian react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Like The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd ; To Kris, Paula, and xof... without you all, encouraging me, inspiring me... where would I be? To the B/M Yahoo Group... keep the positive FB coming strong and I will keep you satisfied.

  
**BABYLON :**   


  
The music blared, shaking the ground, as the sea of bodies swayed to the rhythm of the focused beats. Colored lights played over the wooden slatted floors, seemingly doing their own kind of dance. Two forms, in particular, became center stage of the dance floor. They had been locked in one another's arms for what seemed like over an hour. They were drenched in their own, and each other's, perspiration. One was tall, willowy with an athletic build. His mop of brown locks covered in moisture from the hot lights and the close proximity of his partner. The second was short, a perfect fit for the tall man, with a similar muscular build, but his close cropped raven black hair shot up in spikes over his head.

They never once opened their eyes, except to check on one another. The taller man had draped his long arms over his partner's sturdy shoulders. On occasion, he would draw up a random hand to dishevel the dark locks of the shorter man. The shorter man kept one arm around the trim waist of his partner. No one could tell where one man began and the other ended. Unknowing, curious eyes would think these two men were lovers, but to the ones who _did_ know--well, they had been best friends for nearly two decades.

During one of the songs mixed by the DJ, the taller man pulled a white pill out of his pocket. Mesmerizing hazel eyes bore into wide chocolate brown ones. The goofy grins appeared. Placing the tiny object on his tongue, the taller man cracked the white pill in smaller halves. He gradually dipped his head to offer the piece to the shorter man. Grinning foolishly, lost in the heavy rush of music, lust and sweaty bodies, the shorter man took the mouth of the taller man. He sucked on the pink tongue, inhaling the many arrays of scents wafting toward him. As they kissed-- _for what seemed longer than usual_ \--their lips unlatched to allow them the moment when their foreheads would fall together, creating more of a connection. They closed their eyes, not realizing that their swallows happened simultaneously.

Two pairs of eyes, far enough away to still dance and watch the couple interact, looked on in amazement. " _ **That's Michael Novotny?!**_ " The forty-ish man inquired of his dancing partner as they moved, with the right amount of distance between them to show they were _just_ friends. "Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Odd that a man his age could dance so fluidly. Years at his mother's dance school had taught him how to keep his body tight and fit, at any age.

"Pat, what are you getting at?" Ben Bruckner looked over at his dancing partner and began to wonder if it had been a good idea to bring his old college professor's nephew to Liberty Avenue's most popular gay haunt. Then he wondered if anyone would notice _who_ he was with. Probably not, since all eyes were glued to Brian and Michael. "I talked about Michael a lot with Uncle Kevin. Maybe that's where you heard the name before. I used to date him."

Pat shot a piercing glance at his old friend. "Used to? Ben, what the hell happened?"

Ben smiled uncomfortably, not knowing if he should get heavily into a conversation about his failed love life. " _He_... happened." His thumb jutted over in direction of the taller man of the flowing twosome.

Pat was growing interested. "And who is _**he**_?"

" _Brian Kinney_. Michael's childhood friend of eighteen, going on nineteen years."

Pat was bowled over by the vision before him and what Ben had called "being friends". " _That_ to me isn't friendship." He turned a sympathetic eye back to his old friend. "A good thing you left. Was it bad?"

Ben didn't have to say anything for Pat to understand about a broken heart.

Pat then looked back at the very intriguing couple making a display only for themselves on the dance floor. "Would it be too rude to introduce me? Let me get a _feel_ for them?"

"Cop a feel?" Ben teased lightly knowing Pat wouldn't take any offense.

"I wish. I love my wife, but you know when I see shit like this in the world-- _christ, makes you wanna cry_. Besides, I'm thinking of getting back into the _swing_ of things. Possibly do some independent scripts. I've got a couple of ideas brewing in my head. I'm an actor, Ben, even though I was a dancer first. I enjoy getting to know people. I like _real_ stories."

Ben's brow furrowed in curiosity. " **Dirty Dancing** was real?"

Pat stopped dancing to point a finger at Ben. " _ **No one puts Johnny in a corner!**_ " He feigned some anger at their usual joke about Pat's number one movie of his entire career.

Ben laughed deeply as he wondered about the comment. "What about Baby?"

Pat shrugged, not really caring how this sounded, since the music was so loud, "She got herself a nose job and changed her whole style of acting."

"I meant to ask you what you thought of this **Dirty Dancing 2** coming up?"

Pat shook his head at the craziness of Hollywood. "I didn't know there were so many unanswered questions from the first one. At least we didn't bomb like the Lambada craze."

"Come on..." Ben grabbed for his friend's shoulder as he motioned for them to make a beeline through the throng of men. "Let's get this over with."

Pat followed Ben as they squeezed through body after body. He liked being under the shade of obscurity. It allowed him a wider view of the world and brought him back to value what was really worth fighting for...

**~~ &&~~**

"Christ, Mikey! Doesn't this feel good? Right?" Brian turned his head to the side, enjoying the feel of Michael hanging off his body as he moved to the music.

"What?" Michael's usual playful giggling was in full swing. He could never last too long on the heavy drugs. He tickled all over, like fingertips just barely on his flesh. "The drugs... or us?"

" _This_. _Us._ Going back to the old days. Just you and me. Fuck the world." Brian tried to raise a sad fist in triumph.

Michael began to laugh without knowing what was hilarious and let his face fall over Brian's shoulder. His eyes widened in complete, utter shock. "Brian...?"

"Yeah, Mikey?" Brian hadn't been bothered by Michael's hesitant voice.

"Patrick Swayze's coming over to us."

Brian sniffed out of his nostrils and laughed outright at how much of a comedian Michael could be when he was high. "It's the herbal blend, Mikey. Just close your eyes." He reached a hand down to Michael's groin, ready to complete what he had started on the small twin bed all those years ago with a mere picture of Patrick as "Johnny". "I'll take you away from here. Where you're all mine."

Michael yanked Brian's hand off of his bulging crotch as he stopped dancing, while staring over Brian's shoulder. " _ **I'm not fuckin' kiddin', man!**_ "

Brian turned as Ben came right up to them. " _ **Hey, Benjamin!**_ " He leaned his head on Michael's temple lost in La-La Land and the fantasy of being with Michael.

Ben smiled at Brian in his usual state of disarray. "Brian... Michael... I'd like to introduce my old friend, Pat--"

Michael put himself in front of Brian and scooted Ben out of his way. " _ **Mr. Swayze! You've been an admirer-ur of my movies for years.**_ " He became the nervous fan of long ago, but higher than a fucking kite. He didn't even realize what he had just said. _Whoa!_ He almost fell into Patrick Swayze's arms. " _ **Hey, good catch!**_ "

Pat held onto the smaller man's shoulders. He felt the intense gaze of the taller man, Brian, on him. Apparently no one could hold Michael for too long in his presence. "There you go. Good as new. So, you're a fan?"

"Kiddin' me? I've admired your movies for years."

"You said that already. _Kind of_." Pat chuckled lightly looking over at Ben. His eyes told him that he thought Michael was adorable.

"Did I?" Michael's brow screwed up in confusion. "Sorry, I'm wasted." He tried to wipe a hand over his face to clear the fog.

"Which was your favorite? **Red Dawn**? **Outsiders**? **Steel Dawn**?"

"Uh, no... maybe... and uh, no."

" **Roadhouse**? **Next of Kin**? **Fatherhood**?"

" _ **God, No!**_ " Michael realized he might have offended his idol. Maybe Patrick had needed to pay some bills. "Sorry, it's the drug talking."

Pat really enjoyed talking with Ben's ex-boyfriend. "I'm not so sure, Michael."

Michael got antsy and fidgeted to Brian. " _ **He called me by my name, Brian!**_ " He was just as excited as a pre-teen girl in front of her favorite boy band.

"Yeah, because he's being polite and it's your name." Brian tried to straighten his body, while feeling like a mass of Jello. He offered a hand to Pat, hoping it was heading toward the right man. _God, this drug was some powerful shit!_ " _ **Hey, Pat-er-ick!**_ " He had to enunciate each syllable to be sure it sounded correct to his own ears. "Mikey and I nearly jerked each other off to a picture of you from Dirty Dancing."

" _ **Brian!**_ " Michael attempted to slap a hand over Brian's mouth, but found himself struggling with his best friend. " _ **Christ, did you have to say it so loud!?**_ "

"Why not, Mikey? Pat-er-ick seems like a fairly cool guy. He wore a fuckin' dress-n-heels in **Too Wong Foo**. How much could he hate us? We should be _hating_ him." Brian snickered at his old idol, who he had grown to keep in the far-back recesses of his mind of ever getting the chance to meet face-to-face. Especially not inside Babylon.

Ben decided to interject a comment to make sure everyone knew _he_ was still here. "I thought Pat did all right. I was more scared by Wesley Snipes."

Pat laughed to find a friendly face by his side. "You and me both. So, you weren't really takers on **Ghost**? Or **Three Wishes**?"

Brian smiled a sly grin. "What do we look like-- _lesbians_?"

Pat and Ben laughed outright with ease.

Michael frowned in all honesty. "I liked **Ghost**."

Brian recalled something else as well. "Mikey ran out to the nearest pottery class at the community center. Unfortunately, the only partners he could find were smelly hippie women, tortured lover-less lesbians and old biddies with non-existent husbands to share the experience. Everything you made that year was phallic-shaped. How many penis vases could you give your Mom without blushing?" He teased Michael while he clutched the tiny body close to his side.

Michael ducked his face in shame. "Why do you think I did all the dusting of the shelves? Those were _not_ accidents."

Pat pulled out an envelope from his back pocket that had seen better days. "This wouldn't happen to be you-- _ **Michael Novotny**_." He peered at the address label written on the front. "Patrick Swayze's Biggest Fan?"

Michael took the envelope offered to him. " _ **Jesus!**_ What are you doing with _this_? After all these years?"

Brian stared in awe. Michael had been telling the truth. He _had_ written Patrick Swayze a fan letter. Something else piqued his interest. Brian snatched the letter out of Michael's grasp. "It isn't even opened."

"Yet." Pat held out a hand to take back the letter.

Michael frowned, grabbing the air for his letter to give back to Patrick. " _ **You are not going to ruin this moment for me, you asshole!**_ "

Brian completely forgot about Ben being so close. His attempts to keep the letter out of Michael's height range made it easy for Ben to grab for the note. " _ **Hey!**_ "

Ben handed the envelope to Pat. "Let's go over to the bar, Pat. I think you need a drink." He looked at Michael to show him they would leave him and Brian to their own business. "You look happy, Michael."

Smiling through the drug haze, Michael placed a gentle hand on Ben's forearm. The muscles flexed like they always did, but this time there was no reaction from Michael. "I am, Ben. Thanks for caring."

"I always will." He pecked Michael's cheek quickly as he patted the other cheek, smoothing the soft skin. He would truly miss _this face_ in his life. "We'll bring the letter back when Pat's done. Okay?"

"Cool."

Brian let Michael sink backwards into his arms as he drew him to his chest. His arms tightened around Michael's small waist. They swayed to the music while waiting. "How do you think Ben knows Patrick Swayze?" He hoped this wouldn't change Michael's idea about patching things up with Ben.

Michael shrugged without a single care, but astounded that things should come full circle in his life. It had begun so easily with that magazine article's photograph. The model, himself, was here in the flesh, older and less appealing. The potency had worn off after too many years. The man behind Michael, holding him closer than most people did in his life, was what motivated him in every way now. Their shared moment of long ago didn't need to be revisited, because something deeper and much more long-standing stood between them.

They let the rhythm overtake them again as they danced in this awkward position. Brian had now tucked his face into the crook of Michael's neck. Michael enjoyed the position since this was the way they often found themselves at Brian's loft. Lost in their own world to the blend of sounds over the CD player. He reached around to shape his arm around Brian's neck. Those familiar hands traced his hips and fit down his thighs. God, he could stay like this forever.

 _Patrick Who?_

"Michael?" Pat held out the now-opened envelope to Michael, with a wide grin on his face. He hoped to see these two more often when he visited Pittsburgh, meeting up with Ben and his Uncle Kevin. "Ben and I gotta go. I'm here in Pittsburgh to help my uncle at a benefit for Carnegie Mellon. Famous face gets the largest donation, you know."

Michael slowly took the letter back, like the paper was made of glass. "I'm sorry, Mr. Swayze." He tipped the letter off his temple. "And thanks." Brian still held him close while they waved to Ben and Pat as they disappeared through the crowds of men. " _ **Wow!**_ "

Brian momentarily stopped their bodies from moving. He was planning to give Michael a moment to read Patrick's note. "So, let's do it." Brian rubbed his hands together, prepared for the mushy-fest to begin.

Michael pocketed the letter in the back of his jeans. "Do _what_?" He moved to face Brian, replacing both arms up and around Brian's neck. He was beginning to move to the beat of the music again.

Brian looked at Michael in amazement. "You aren't gonna read it?"

"It's been nearly eighteen years, Brian. What I wrote to him then, doesn't mean _anything_ now."

"But, I--" Brian was struck speechless when Michael pressed his lips forcefully against his. _Dear God, this was good! Fuck Swayze!_ He lifted Michael into his arms, dragging him further onto the floor. "You'd give up your moment for me?"

" _ **Swayze's got nothin' on you, Brian Kinney!**_ " Michael shuffled away, facing his best friend and in the same voice he had told Brian about his ridiculous fan letter in the bathroom stall of Babylon, he replied, _**"Patrick Swayze and I think you are so hot..."**_

" _ **Why, Pat-er-rick, I'm all aflutter!**_ " Brian used his hand to fan his reddening face like a vex-ed southern belle.

 **~~ &&~~**

Oddly enough, someone behind the turntables had blended a dance mix of _"I've Had the Time of My Life"_ and both Brian and Michael couldn't control their laughter as they doubled over into each other's arms. Too poetic, really. The boys did their worst **Dirty Dancing** impressions. Brian as _**Johnny**_ and Michael, of course, as _**Baby**_.

**~~ &&~~**

 

 **Dear Mr. Patrick Swayze,**

 **  
My friend, Brian, and I, Michael, think you are so hot! We've watched your movie,** _**Dirty Dancing** _ **, every chance we can. Sometimes we see it twice in one day. Brian works at the movie theater and sneaks us in. I admire your character** _**Johnny** _ **because he sort of mirrors my friend, Brian. He's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had, although there are things that I wish could happen between us, that can never be. Like** _**Johnny** _ **, Brian is angry at the world always battling those nasty adult demons. While I am, sadly, finding myself identifying with** _**Baby** _ **. Sheltered, naive and innocent, she never truly lives until she runs into** _**Johnny** _ **.**

     **I live differently when I'm with Brian. I breathe differently when I'm with him. I think he feels the same about me, but, like** _ **Johnny**_ **, he's scared of finding happiness in normalcy. One day I want to live in a world where Brian and I can live like** _ **Johnny**_ **and** _ **Bab**_ **y, dancing to their own rhythm and finding a way to be happy together... and having the time of their lives!!**

 **I didn't mean to ramble,  
Just wanted you to know,**

 _  
**Michael Charles Novotny**   
_

  
**~~ &&~~&&~~**

 

 **Dear Michael,**

 **  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to write back. My agent's office had a serious fire in 1987 and quite a few fan letters were lost in the bunch. I've gotten a lot of frightening mementos and reminders of those years delivered back to me. Yours was something I wanted to save. I thought I recalled my Uncle mentioning a "Michael Novotny" in Ben's life, but it didn't click until now. This Brian of yours... reminds me of my song** _**"She's Like the Wind"** _ **. Hold on tight, Michael. I think you're on the right track. You serve the essence of** _**Johnny** _ **and** _**Baby** _ **proud. But don't ever let them put you in a corner! Fight for what you want. It looks like he does make you very happy.**

    **Watching you two makes me wish for my own family. I miss my wife when she's working and I know she feels the same with me. Don't forget to remain true to who you are and ALWAYS remember to have the time of your life!**

 **Sincerely,**   
_  
**Patrick**   
_

 

 **~*~The End**   



End file.
